Traditionally, for running an application hosted in a virtual environment or a physical environment, the user is responsible for managing the infrastructural resources required for managing the application. Thus, conventionally the application is not aware about the infrastructural resource requirement associated with the application. Further, the burden for determining the infrastructural resource requirement associated with the application is on the user managing the application. The user managing the application must have the technical know-how and expertise to determine the appropriate infrastructural resource requirement so that the application may run without any latency.
However, there is no guarantee that the infrastructural resource requirement predicted by the user is correct and would ensure smooth running of the application. Currently, there is no mechanism for translating a resource requirement associated with an application into one or more tangible infrastructural resources without the intervention of the user. Usually, the user has a high-level knowledge of the resource requirement for the application but translating such a requirement to one or more tangible infrastructural resources is a challenge rooted in computer technology. Thus, there is need for a mechanism for translating a resource requirement associated with an application into one or more tangible infrastructural resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.